koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Yamato/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kira Yamato. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *"I want to protect the world!" *"Out of my way!" *"Stop it!" *"I can't let my friends die!" *"I will fight!" *"Athrun, now!" *"Come with me, now!" *"This is Kira Yamato, Freedom Gundam. I will fight!" *"Thanks to this sword Lacus gave me, I can start kicking butt!" *"Why did you do that?!" *"I only hope this brings the battle closer to an end." *"I want a better tomorrow. I can't stand a world without change!" *"Why can't we come to terms? We can't be that different!" *"Fate doesn't create the future. We do that on our own." *"You're strong. I'll have to try harder to keep up!" *"Enough fighting already! It only leads to more fighting!" *"I don't believe in destiny. I'll fight for my own future!" *"We all have the same basic needs and desires. The problem is when desire becomes greed." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"You're mine!" *"I don't think so!" *"I hope you're ready!" *"I'm going for it!" *"I want a tomorrow!" *"This is Kira Yamato. Freedom Gundam, ready to launch!" *"No good comes from fighting, and yet now we must fight!" *"I don't want to fight, but sometimes it's the only way that I can protect what's important." *"The world is worth protecting!" *"I will use Lacus's sword to fight! But it will be my own battle!" *"How many wounds must we inflict, how much blood must we shed to end this war?" *"I made up my mind never to shed tears again." *"No matter how many times our flowers are blown away, we'll just replant them!" *"It's not about just feelings. It's not just about power." *"I've finally come to understand what I'm really fighting for." *"I, too, am a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"I just wish that we could all share the same dream." *"You can only reach our destination by choosing the right path." *"I'm searching for a new tomorrow, no matter the cost. I can't leave the world as it is!" *"We've taken an enemy field!" *"I don't want to do it! Please, don't make me shoot you down!" *"I will stop you!" *"Power alone is not enough!" *"But there's no point in giving up hope, right? *"Stop it! Violence only breeds more violence!" *"Good intentions aren't enough to protect the things you love!" *"This isn't finished! I have to get back in there!" *"It's you! Why are you here?!" *"Keep it up! I got your back!" *"Someone is crying, again." *"Talking to you, I remember how happy I am when things are peaceful." *"The hatred never ends... The fighting never ends... All because we never stop fighting!" *"Well, we made it... Is everyone okay?" *"You knew that this is how things would turn out! So why did you insist on fighting?" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"I made up my mind never to shed tears again." *"I'm about more than just power!" *"I will use Lacus's sword to fight! But it will be my own battle!" *"It's not about just feelings. It's not just about power." *"How many wounds must we inflict, how much blood must we shed to end this war?" *"I'm searching for a new tomorrow, no matter the cost. I can't leave the world as it is!" *"Winning through fighting only incites more pain and suffering in the world." *"How can you do such a thing? How!? *"If you've come to destroy what we protect, I have no choice but to take you down!" *"If you insist on fighting, I'm going to stop you!" *"If I don't protect them, who will?" *"Oh, no! My armor...!" *"You knew that this is how things would turn out! So why did you insist on fighting?" Category:Quotes